Rebecca Harris
- Forms = - Casual = - Fly-Girl = }}}} }} Sister to a boy genius, Rebecca B. Harris was transformed by a mix of Monster and Science into a female human fly creature codenamed Fly-Girl. She serves as the Arial Might of the team called M.O.N.S.ters, developed by Bio-Tech due to the paranormal/supernatural evil coming up in Everett. Characteristics *'Name': Rebecca Bethany Harris *'Alias': the Fly-Girl, Rebecca-Fly, Mothgirl (mistaken for the daughter of the Mothman) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Red in Insectiod Form) *'Likes': Reading, Singing (kinda keeps that on the down low), writing and reluctantly, garbage, Arthur (most important guy to her, next to her brother), Sparky her pet cat (a gift from Artie) *'Dislikes': Bigots, involuntarily changing back, her fly-like instincts and the M-word *'Family': Maxwell Harris (father), Jessica Harris (mother), John Harris (brother) Appearance Human She is a Caucasian female of sixteen, with a slender slim frame, fair skin, short brown hair that flows to the left, nearly covering her eye, which both are blue. She usually wears a light t-shirt that showed a little of her cleavage, dark blue jeans with a blue phany pack belt with two pouches on her hips, and a pair of white and black sneakers. Fly-Girl M.O.N.S.ters Uniform She wears a cobalt blue turtleneck one-piece bathing suit with the upper back exposed, and a black utility belt, a black thigh pack strapped to her right thigh, and nothing else Background The sister of a young genetics prodigy who currently works at Bio-Tech (owned by the Norwest Family), Rebecca attends Shepard High school, where she hangs out with her friends, including Kylie Ginxem and Ashley Norwest. Rebecca had a hard time when she started high school, dating Roland’s former second right hand man. Got her in a lot of trouble, causing her to get sent for 2 months in juvey. She vowed to get her life straight on, and was put on probation. Namely help her brother with him in his section in Bio-Tech’s Research and development, along with fellow scientists, Dr. Zygote and Dr. Pervarious. It was during that time, she met Arthur ‘’Artie” Nesia, an American/Indian high school student taking intern in Bio-Tech with his invention, the Telepod Chambers. Becoming friends with him, she assisted him in helping with the Telepod Chambers. Although fully functional and capable of teleporting inanimate objects, they were unable to teleport inorganic life, as when tested on either a baboon or a steak, it became confused in either turning the steak synthetic, or turning a living being inside out or mutilating them in hideous forms. The frustration was getting to Arthur, but Rebecca began to help him out with it by taking him out from time to time. Their hooky moments suddenly became romantic, as they suddenly went from friends/associates to a couple… which made out sometimes in the lab. It was through a make out session that Rebecca helped Arthur out by telling him that ‘his flesh drove her crazy’. That sparked the idea that he had to teach the computer how to respond to flesh or organics. Successfully, he did it by teleporting a kitten (a gift he would give to Rebecca as his way of saying thanks) successfully to one pod to the other. That day, things were going great for her normal life. However, she would hardly have anything like a normal life, as things would follow soon to cause trouble for Rebecca. Things also didn’t seem to go well in Bio-Tech, as Dr. Pervious took her, her brother, Arthur, as well as Dr. Zygote, hostage once he had become the reptilian mutagenic mad-scientist, Prof. Python. Luckily, The Talbot pack members, Queen, Scope, and Scar (Ashley, Mikey and Derek) came in to save them before Python had the chance to mutate all of them into beings like himself. Shocked to see the werewolves, but even more shocked when she silent figured out that the one called Queen was in fact Ashley Norwest; the daughter of the man that owned the company her brother worked in. Confronting her alone, after Ashley was human the other day, Rebecca learned that Ashley was forced into this life, but enjoyed it. She also believed that she wasn’t attacked by a werewolf, but rather chosen by it. Believing to use her new power and lease on life to help others. This earned a bit of respect out of Rebecca, as she commented that she didn’t picture Ashley to be such a nice person. Ashley smiled to her, saying that she got that a lot from others. Both Ashley and Rebecca became bosom buddies in a sense, as both had boys they would soon love more than a simple teenage relationship, and that Ashley had donated a sample of her blood that her brother could later use in research for medicinal purposes. Unfortunately, Rebecca’s past would catch up with her, as Scott Jerven, her ex-boyfriend blackmailed her for the blueprints for the telepods. Saying that if she didn’t, he’d kill Arthur in his sleep, saying he now had the connections to do it (the connection being Prof. Python). Unable to deny it, she manages to steal a set of plans from Artie’s desk (incomplete plans), and gives them to Scott, who gave her a deep kiss as thank you, much to her disgust. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the end of her troubles, as her life would forever be changed forever. Feeling deeply depressed that she betrayed Arthur, she locked herself up in the lab that night. Breaking into a bottle of champagne that Pervarious had left behind before his transformation, she became drunk and disoriented. She became so disoriented, that she mistook the vial of Ashley’s Lycan DNA as the bottle of champagne, and guzzled it all down. Upset, Rebecca hastily decided to use herself as the first human test subject for Arthur’s telepods; a way she believed she could redeem his trust in her. Stripping down to nothing but her birthday suit, she entered the pod, unaware that a common housefly had slipped inside the telepod with her. Rebecca emerged from the receiving pod, seemingly normal, but passed out on the floor, completely hammered. Arthur entered the room, having found her in such a mess, that he took her home with him to rest. Once there, and suffering a little hangover, the two reconciled as she kissed him, wanting to go further, but passed out again before anything else could happen. Both unaware that Rebecca’s body was undergoing a unique transformation. The next morning, Rebecca began to discover and exhibit what at first appeared to be unusual beneficial effects of her going into the telepod: increased strength, agility, heightened senses, enhanced stamina, as well as an increased sexual potency, much to the couple’s embarrassment (as well as Arthur’s fatigue). Confronting her brother on this, the three believed this to be the result of the telepod’s process ‘purifying’ her body. Wanting to show off a little while feeling good about it, she joined the gymnastics team, easily replacing the still-missing Sarah Pattrel. However, after her first day of feeling great, Arthur began to see a slight more aggressive nature added to her, as she insisted that he go through the telepod as well, to become as purified as she did. When he refused, not knowing enough, she flipped out, saying that they were through if he was gonna be a real buzzkill on it. Not wanting to go home or see Arthur at that moment, she snuck over to Ashley’s home, hoping for a little girl-to-girl talk. She had told her everything, even as well as her physical enhancements. Ashley suggested that they talk to her brother to see if the aggression was a temporary side effect; which easily caused Rebecca to snap and fight Ashley in the process, causing the latter to transform to even match her strength. However, as the fight was subdued, Rebecca noticed something strange about herself, as she began to act a little different: sniffing garbage and pigging out on nearly five containers of chocolate ice cream, much to Ashley’s surprise. Rebecca started to panic even more when she easily pulled off the fingernails on her right hand. Ashley reassured her that she wasn’t dying, and asked if she had done something that night, other than being in the Telepod. Then that night hit her like a brick to the head: she remembered drinking the vial of concentrated Lycan DNA that Ashley had given her for her brother. Rebecca started to panic that maybe something was wrong with the DNA if her fingernails were falling off rather than turning black and sharpening like Ashley’s. Late that night, revealing to John Harris Ashley’s secret to convince him to help; the trio overlooked the Telepod’s files to see if something went wrong when Rebecca went in. They check the computer’s records, and discovered that the Telepod computer, confused by the presence of two separate life-forms in the sending pod, merged her with a common housefly in a perfect genetic fusion: a merging at the molecular-genetic level. Terrified, she begged both Ashley and her brother not to tell anyone about this; not her family, Ashley’s friends, or even Arthur, as she stated she would rather rot alone, than have everyone she loved or cared for see her deteriorate in front of their eyes. John vowed he’d find a way to reverse what was going on with her. Over the next four weeks, Rebecca’s body continued to deteriorate, losing various body parts, and becoming progressively less human in appearance. However, John discovered that Rebecca wasn’t disintegrating, but rather she was slowly becoming a hybrid being that was neither human nor insect, but a perfect fusion of the two (which Mikey joked in referring to her as ‘Rebecca-Fly’). Arthur becomes a bit concerned, as he talks to John about Rebecca’s absence, to which John implies she’s feeling rather depressed on how things broke out between the two. Unknown to Arthur, Rebecca was beginning to exhibit fly-like abilities and characteristics, such as vomiting a digestive enzyme onto her food in order to dissolve it, and the ability to cling to walls and ceilings like Spider-Man would. To which she used the latter to go unnoticed by Arthur, as she clung to the ceiling unnoticed. Arthur asked John to pass a message down: ‘No matter what changes she was going through, he would still care about her. Because even though his past memories were forgotten, he wanted to make new memories with her.’ This touching proclaiming of his love for her, slightly gave her hope in that if she did turn into a monster, she would hope that her heart would remain human enough for him to recognize her. After a careful study, John realized that the reason she was changing slowly was that the Lycan DNA was fighting between the wolf DNA and that of the fused human DNA with the fly’s. He wasn’t sure of what this would do, but theorized she might gain the same abilities as a Lycan, in that she would be able to shift forms from human to whatever she was changing into. The reason why she couldn’t do it immediately was that the Lycan virus in her body was trying to adjust to the fly DNA. This gave a small measure of hope for Rebecca. Although, John still attempted to find a cure for the condition should his theory was wrong, John talked to Arthur of installing a new function within the telepods. Confronting John on what it was, Arthur learned it was a Fusion Program: a Program that would allow the Telepod computer to dilute a being’s genes with a pure strain of DNA. Asking why John programmed it in, Ashley walks in, and overhears the conversation. Walking into the isolated lab where Rebecca was kept a secret from everyone, Ashley tells her that maybe she should tell Arthur this. Saddened and scared, as she was less human now, is worried that Arthur might be disgusted if he learned that the girl he said he loved was becoming a human/werewolf/fly mutant. However, at that moment Scott Jervin, with a new genetic modifier device called the Omni-Tool, and Prof. Python break in to steal the Telepods, after learning that the blueprints that Rebecca had given to them were purposely sabotaged by her. Angered but elated to learn of the new Fusion program, Python decides to use both Arthur and John as the first test subject of the program, by using the three Telepods (the third being the original prototype) to fuse both Arthur and John together into one entity, to become the ‘ultimate genius’. He even joked that he would tear out their fused minds to graft onto his own. Both girls realizing they were in danger, decide to take action. With Ashley suiting up and transforming, she charged at Python as he threw the two into the first pod, locking them in, and starting a 15 minute delay in the program. Rebecca charged at Scott, easily subduing him with her strength and using her vomit-enzyme as a projectile. However, Scott became lucky enough to punch her lower jaw, ripping it off, triggering her final transformation into a symmetrically perfect combination of human and insect, including a foldable and retractable pair of extra arms on her back, as well as wings enabling her to fly. With this transformation, the tables have turned for the girls, as with Rebecca’s help, Ashley is able to take down Python with the use of the lab’s liquid nitrogen to slowly put Python in a state of hibernation. Now with only Scott to deal with, Rebecca manages to easily overpower him now that she could fly. Ashley manages to disconnect Telepod 1, containing John and Arthur, who the latter was stunned to see Rebecca now. Finally grabbing him, Rebecca tossed Scott into the 2nd Telepod, trapping him with the genetic Omni-Tool still on his arm, just as the fusion process was activated. After the process was done, Scott was gruesomely fused with the bacterial device, becoming nothing more than a puddle of black and red ooze, unable to hold his form solid, as he crawled, roaring out until he slipped through the drain grates, disappearing into the sewers. Once the fight was over, Rebecca realized that Arthur had seen him, and tried to hide herself, ashamed of her appearance, and begged him not to look at her. However, the reaction she found was a bit different, as he kissed her on her lips, and smiled saying that her kiss was sweet like a Twix bar. Feeling happy as she nuzzled her forehead to his, exhaustion kicked in, as she fainted in his arms… immediately transforming back in her human body… and naked as well. Once she awoke, she was greeted by her brother, Arthur, Mikey Corvis, Derek Xander, and Ashley, who had returned to human form in Derek’s place, much to the other’s annoyance. They had explained to her that John had found out that the Lycan virus successfully fused with the Fly’s DNA, giving Rebecca the ability to change from human to Fly-Girl, a name Mikey ingeniously came up with for her. Relieved that she could live a normal life again, she hugged Arthur, who was more happy for her as well. But she also remembered her brother’s dream of helping others with his science, and seeing as she was a successful trial of both of his works, she decided to use her new power to protect Everett. Later on, she is secretly appointed to the team M.O.N.S.ters, as their Wing-Girl, but with Arthur and John as HQ tech support. Personality Rebecca is your usual teenage girl with her kind of background. A girl with street smarts, she can be sarcastic and witty in a situation. Like girls her age, she’s determined to get the job done, even with her own homework or determined to make sure her dates with Arthur go undeterred by normal or abnormal situations. Although she’s learning to be responsible with her abilities, she can be a bit reckless in a situation. Going in head first without thinking. She can also be a bit headstrong and stubborn, as she was determined and refused to let Arthur learn of her secret. After her fusion transformation, her temper has gone to the point of being ill-tempered. Though she is still able to keep a cool head about it. Another thing about her is that she obtained a certain frantic sense, causing her to get a little scattered twitch, much like a fly. Skills/Abilities Human Fly *'Enhanced Strength': Due to her new Fly Form, she is able to lift up to nearly 65 tons. *'Agility': Thanks to her transformation, her reflexes have been increased to that of the level of a martial artist or Olympic gymnast. *'Heightened Senses': the hairs on her body enable her to sense sound much better even when in hair. Her eyes also enable her to see in every direction. *'Enhanced Durability': due to her exoskeleton, she can be able to withstand bullets, so long as they’re not a straight shot to her joints. *'Vomit-Enzyme': Much like a fly, when transformed, her teeth are useless. She can still chew, but digestion becomes painful. So like any ordinary fly, she can vomit out a corrosive enzyme that breaks down solids, and she slurps it up. Though she has mastered it to be used as a projectile weapon making it a long-range attack. *'Insect Hairs': The hair on her head doesn't fall off but rather becomes slick back and stiff enough to act more like exo-skeletal armor to protect her head. There are also retractable hairs on her forearms used for combat. Polly has helped her in this through combat training. *'Wall-Crawling': due to her mutation/transformation, she has generated tiny little insect hairs on her fingers, hands, toes, and feet, enabling her to scale walls and ceilings. This trait morphs in her Human Fly form into her clawed digits. *'Wings/Flight': Thanks to the wings on her back, she is able to fly in the air, but not strong enough to break the atmosphere, though she can reach the speed of a sports car. She is also able to create a powerful ultrasonic backlash when she flaps her wings at top speed. This can drive opponents away, cause disorientation from the sound, and is strong enoguht to cause massive fissures in concrete. She later learns that her wings are capable of severing various materials like wood, some metals, and flesh. Despite their membrane look, her wings are capable of deflecting gunfire when she beats them at high speed, much like her exoskeleton body. *'Extra Arms': Folded in her back, she has an extra pair of arms that can fold in and out of her body, but only have two fingers to act as claws. *'Regeneration': Her healing factor enables her to heal much faster. Though if heavily damaged, she’ll vomit out a substance that encases her in a cocoon that slowly speeds up her physical metabolism and slow her vitals down to a crawl to better enable her to heal. This process takes about a few days or longer, depending on how badly she’s hurt. Her wings can also regenerate if they are sliced, torn off, or heavily damaged. *'Stamina': Beyond human, she doesn’t easily tire out as much as any normal human would for prolong periods of physical activity. This is due to the fly DNA’s recycling sugar-based organics to convert it into nonstop energy for its systems. *'Sex Potency': Due to the fly’s drive to mate faster due to their small life expectancy of 24-36 hours, Rebecca’s mating drive has been increased as well. Though her lifespan may have been extended due to the Lycanthropy mixed with the Fly’s, a decreased lifespan isn’t a problem. However, her constant need to mate can be a bit of a problem, as she has to let itself work out of her system. Though luckily, her reproductive system has been altered, preventing her from getting pregnant until her twenties or thirties. However, she still finds it rather embarrassing that she craves mating on either special romantic times with Arthur, or at the most awkward or unexpected of situations. Human *'Basic Understanding of Science': Although not a genius like her brother, Rebecca has been around him to know enough about what he’s talking about, let alone help Arthur with his research on the Telepods. *'Writing Skills': Rebecca’s a skilled writer, scoring the highest in her literature class. She’s so good at it, she’s made fantastic fanfics. In fact, her best seller is about the adventures of her alter ego, as well as the Talbot Pack, earning quite a huge fan base for both her team, and Ashley’s. Relationships Rebecca's Relationships Gallery Rebecca Harris, the Fly-Girl.JPG|Rebecca Harris, the Fly-Girl Rebecca Harris Human Form.JPG|Human Form Rebecca Harris Fly-Girl Form.JPG|Fly-Girl Form Rebecca Harris Fly-Girl Features.JPG|Fly-Girl Features: Wings, Extra Arms, and Mandible Mouth Rebecca Harris, bathing suit and prom dress.JPG|Bathing suit and Prom dress From Rebecca Harris to Fly-Girl... and back to Rebecca.JPG|Sequence of forms for Rebecca becoming Fly-Girl... and back to Rebecca The Accident that Began her Destiny.JPG Two of a Kind.png|Two of a Kind A Buzzing Romance.JPG|A Buzzing Romance Bosom Buddies at the Beach.JPG FMH girl group shot by AraghenXD.png Rebecca profile.jpg Eyecatchers Wing Sheets.JPG|Molted Wings used as sheets FMH Eyecatchers - Ashley, Christie, and Rebecca.JPG|Group Eyecatchers - Ashley, Christie, and Rebecca FMH Eyecatcher - Rebecca 1.JPG|Rebecca 1 FMH Eyecatcher - Fly-Girl 1.JPG|Fly-Girl 1 FMH Eyecatcher - Rebecca 2.JPG|Rebecca 2 FMH Eyecatchers - Rebecca 3.JPG|Fly-Girl 2 Voice Actor Ashleigh Johnson Trivia *Rebecca Harris/Fly-Girl was created by AraghenXD on deviantart.com. *The inspiration of this character came from the 1986 remake of The Fly. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:M.O.N.S.ters